Imbolc
Imbolc is an annual festival marking the beginning of spring. It is celebrated on February 1st, around halfway between the winter solstice and the spring equinox. In the Faith of Seven Stars, the Crone is reborn as the Maiden at Imbolc. The festival usually accompanies the first thaw of winter, and is a time of rebirth, fertility, and nurturing under the Maiden aspect of the Goddess. Even so, Imbolc is most associated with the Self and the Sacred Virtue of Power. New mages and priests and priestesses are traditionally initiated on Imbolc. High Priestesses are also placed into power on Imbolc. During the festivities, Maiden's crosses and doll-like figures of the Goddess are made. The dolls are created from oat or wheat straw and placed in baskets with white flower bedding. Young girls then parade the dolls from house to house, sometimes accompanied mummers. The girls receive treats and decorations for the dolls in return, and sing to them and put them to sleep with a lullaby. Women make special acorn wands for the dolls to hold, and the following morning, the ashes in the hearth are examined to see if the magic wands left marks as a good omen. The Goddess crosses are fashioned from wheat stalks, and are exchanged as symbols of protection and prosperity in the coming year. They are used to decorate the home. Smudging with sage is customary, as it is believed to ward off daemons. Cleaning the home is also traditional, and each member of the family takes part. The hearth fire is put out and re-lit, and besoms are placed by front doors to symbolize sweeping out the old and welcoming the new. Candles are lit in each room to represent the return of the sun and the divine spark of creativity. They may be taken to temples to be blessed by priests to be used in times of trouble. Seeds and agricultural tools are also blessed. In some areas, Imbolc marks the first day of ploughing in preparation for the first planting of crops. A decorated plough is dragged from door to door, with costumed children asking for food, drinks, or money. Should they be refused, a household is paid back by having their garden ploughed up. In Dwarven culture, the plough is decorated before whiskey is poured over it. Pieces of cheese and bread are left by the plough and in the newly turned furrows as offerings to the Goddess. It is considered taboo to cut or pick plants during this time. Some believe that the weather at Imbolc forecasts the climate for the next six weeks; if the day is sunny, the remainder of winter will be stormy, but if it rains, the next six weeks will be mild. By the end of the day, people make a bed for the Goddess and leave her food and drink, and items of clothing are left outside for Her to bless. She is also invoked to protect the home and livestock. Special feasts are held in most villages and cities, and visit sacred springs to offer their prayers and coins. Many practice divination on this day. Etymology The etymology of Imbolc/Imbolg is unclear. The most common explanation is that is comes from the Old Irish "i mbolc" (Modern Irish "i mbolg"), meaning "in the belly", and refers to the pregnancy of ewes. Another possible origin is the Old Irish "imb-fholc", meaning "to wash/cleanse oneself", referring to a ritual cleansing.Category:Holidays